Ren Akiyama/Advent Calendar
is one of the participants of the Rider Fight known as . History Advent Calendar With the Rider War is reaching it's final, Ryuki, Knight, Ouja, Zolda and Odin are the surviving Riders left. While Ouja fought Knight he causes Knight to buried under some rubbles. Ryuki shows up and challenges Ouja into a fight as he stole Knight's Survive Card and and transformed into Ouja Survive with Venosnaker evolves into Venoviper. He then uses his new Unite Vent card with all the contracted monsters' cards he's gathered up till now from the Riders he defeated with Darkwing card which he also stole from Knight. All of his monsters, as well as Dragreder which just happened to be nearby, combine to form the Genosurvivor. Kitaoka shows up and transforms into Zolda and summons Magnugiga and uses End of World, blowing everything away. Ryuki sees the rubble with Knight in it blown away too and with his love, anger and all of his sorrow his body possessed by the "Shinichi" personality. Looking at the dead body of Ouja and Zolda (who also died after caught in the explosion of his own attack), Yui says he did it, and when doing so he and Dragreder had turned black means that now he is Ryuga. Ren shows up revealing that he was never here, the Knight that Ouja defeated was a copy made with Trick Vent. He and Shinji are the last two Riders remaining (Odin works as the Rider who only granting wish rather than fighting) and have to fight. With Shinji emerge as the victor, Odin was summoned while granting a wish which is to reviving all of the victims of the Rider War. Kamen Rider Knight *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. Special Attacks: *'Flying Lancer': 250 t. Ren can transform into Kamen Rider Knight's default form using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Darkwing. His Visor, the Dark Visor, is a rapier that also functions as his personal weapon. In comparison to Ryuki, Knight has lower kicking power but higher jump height and running speed. In addition to the Dark Visor, Knight can arm himself with the , a lance derived from Darkwing's tail, by using his Sword Vent Advent Card. The remainder of Darkwing's body can be mounted on Knight's back, where its wings become a cape. This can be done by using either his Guard Vent or Final Vent. (However, Ren is often seen transforming into Knight with the cape already equipped). When using the Guard Vent card, the wings are in their original form and close around Knight to form the Wing Wall in order to protect him from attacks. Using his Final Vent allows Knight to perform his finisher, the , which equips him the Wing Lancer and Darkwing's cape form if he does not already possess them. Knight then jumps into the air and performs a drop kick while holding the Wing Lancer downward, resulting in it being parallel to his legs. Finally, Knight's cape forms a drill around him before he strikes the enemy. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Ryuki Edition: Advent Calendar. - Survive= Knight Survive Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205 cm. *'Rider Weight': 103 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t. *'Kicking Power': 22.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. Special Attacks: *'Shippudan': 400 t. is Knight's final form, assumed by using the Survive Shippu Advent Card. The Survive Shippu card transforms the Dark Visor into the the Dark Visor-Zwei, which Knight uses to transform into Survive Form and read Advent Cards. Transforming into Survive Form also causes Darkwing to transform into Darkraider. Survive Form enhances all of Knight's stats, allowing him to surpass all other Riders, with the exception of those who are also using a Survive Advent Card, such as Knight Survive and Odin. In its default form, the Dark Visor-Zwei is an arm-mounted scabbard. Using the Shoot Vent converts the Dark Visor to a crossbow mode named the . Using the Sword Vent allows Knight to draw the from the Dark Vizor-Zwei, with the reminder becoming the . By using his Final Vent, Knight Survive can perform his finisher, the , which transforms Darkraider into a bike for Knight to ride. Knight drives toward the target before the front of Darkraider fires a laser at the opponent, paralyzing it. Knight's cape then covers him and Darkraider, forming a missile that flies into the enemy. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Ryuki Edition: Advent Calendar. }} Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Dark Visor - Knight's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards **Dark Visor-Zwei - Upgraded version of the Dark Visor used to transform into Knight Survive Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World Footnotes See also Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Deceased Category:S.I.C. Hero Saga Riders